Negan VS The Governor
by Darkknight55
Summary: When the Hilltop grows a backbone, Negan and The Saviors are forced to flee. Pushed back to Georgia, they hole up in a shopping center, hoping for a new start. Unfortunately for them, Their neighbors are The Governor and Woodbury, and they won't roll over and obey them. It leads to a war where no matter who wins, everybody loses.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Negan Vs The Governor

A/N: Hey everybody, this is my first story. I'm a huge fan of the Walking Dead, and I got to wondering who would win in an All out War: Phillip Blake (AKA Brian Blake, AKA The Governor), psychotic leader of Woodbury, or Negan, the Baseball bat swinging leader of the Saviors? And thus, this story was born. Rick and his group may or may not appear in this later, but Negan and the Governor will be the main focus. Obviously this will be an alternate universe, since The Governor was long gone before Negan came into the picture, so it would be impossible for them to meet (wouldn't It be cool if they did, though?) Please be constructive with your reviews and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters (if I did, this might be a mini-series instead of a fan fiction). All rights go to Robert Kirkman.

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

The sun was beginning to set as Negan and his men finished unpacking their supplies. A good thing to, because the Biters were more active at night. They had come a long way from DC, and they weren't about to be die now. Luckily they had found a small shopping center on the outskirts of Atlanta. It wasn't much, but they figured anything was better than camping out in the open.

Negan leaned against the back of a Dollar General. He had never planned to leave Virginia. They had a good trade deal with The Hilltop, and Georgia was uncharted territory. Unfortunately, the Hilltop had grown a backbone and actually managed to defend themselves. With nothing else to bargain for supplies, and having already looted every store they could find, The Saviors were forced to retreat. They had found other places, sure, but they were to small and vulnerable to stay in for long. If they were going to survive out here, they needed a permanent place to stay. They were lucky to have found this place. It wasn't the same as their formed Sanctuary, but it would do for the time being.

"Negan?" A voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned in the direction of the voice. Standing in the entrance was a tall, slender figure with messy, brown hair. The crossbow in his hands made it clear that you did not mess with him. Perhaps the most frightening thing about him, however, was the right side of his face, which was horribly burned.

Negan smiled. Despite all he had done to him, Dwight was his number one lieutenant, and was the person he counted on to lead the group in his absence. He always found it strange that Dwight remained with him through all this time. After all, not only had he taken Dwight's wife from him, but he was the one responsible for his current appearance. Maybe it was because Dwight feared him, or maybe it was because he was afraid of what might happen to Sherry. Whatever kept him here, Negan was just glad he stayed with him.

"What do you need, Dwight?" Negan said simply.

"Dinner's ready. Afterwards, I think we need to map out some sort of plan."

Negan nodded, and followed Dwight inside.

Meanwhile, in the small town of Woodbury Georgia, a thin figure entered his apartment. Sweeping his black hair out of the way, Phiilip Blake, better known as The Governor, entered his apartment. A fight had just finished in the arena, and as usual the crowd loved it. He relished their enthusiasm. As long as he kept them entertained and safe, they would follow him blindly. In reality, he could care less for them. All that mattered to him was that he was in control.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" He called into the living room of the cramped apartment.

In the corner, a small figure ran out, arms outstretched and teeth gnashing at air. It was a small little girl; however she was anything but sweet. Her mouth had a good amount of blood on it, human remains wedged in her teeth. This was Penny Blake, The Governor's daughter.

Phillip stared at her, his heart breaking. If his stupid brother Brian had done anything when the bandits attacked, she wouldn't be like this. Deep down, he knew she was dead, but he could not bring himself to put her down. So he kept her tied up, and fed her any human remains he could find. Most of the time he fed her the remains of his latest victim. Maybe, he thought, they will find a cure one day and his little girl will come back.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Phillip scrambled, hurrying to get to the door and hide Penny from whoever was on the other side.

To his relief, it was his trusted friend Bruce Cooper. Bruce was one of the few people to know about The Governor's true personality, but stayed quiet out of fear.

"Come in," Phillip said, opening the door to let Bruce in.

Bruce nodded, and entered the small living room. Penny reached out for him, but her chain prevented her from getting close enough to take a bite out of him.

"Martinez and I found a small shopping center just a few miles from here. We think it might have some good supplies, since it seems to have been abandoned. We're taking a small group out there to search. Want to come?"

The Governor nodded.

"I could use a road trip. Let me know when you want to go."

Bruce nodded, and took his leave.

The Governor plopped down on his couch and sighed. He wondered how long it would be before they ran into problems. Sooner or later, they would run into a group large enough to put up a fight. Would they be up for it?

He shook the thought out of his head. If anyone tries to mess with us, he decided, then they would end up as zombie chow. And with that, he went to sleep.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I know there wasn't any action, but I wanted to set the situation up first. I'll try my best to put more action into it, but I'm still new to this, so please bear with me. And please be constructive with your reviews. If you hate it, please tell me how I can improve on it. Don't just insult me and say it sucks. Thank you, and see you later.


	2. Blood Drawn

Chapter 2: Blood Drawn

A/n: Hey Guys, it's me again! Sorry for those of you who have been waiting long, but I was having trouble coming up with the next chapter. But here it is! Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead (as much as I wish I did)

The Governor bounced about in the back of the truck, wishing to be there already. Martinez was up front at the wheel, Gabe was navigating, and Joshua Hamilton Lily Caul stayed at the back. The ride was relatively quiet, with the hum of the engine as the only sound. They couldn't find the shopping mall due to Gabe's bad navigating, but had come across other stores that were filled with supplies. They were now heading back to Woodbury, and would try again in the morning. Philip just rested his head at the wall, allowing his eyes to close. Not like they were getting there anytime soon, he figured.

As soon as he did so, however, the truck skidded to a stop, lurching everyone forward. As soon as Martinez opened the door, The Governor shot at him.

"What the hell is going on here!" Philip barked at Martinez.

"There's a bunch of guys blocking the road," Martinez said simply, "And it looks like they mean business."

Groaning, the Governor turned to his fellow occupants.

"Grab your guns," he said, "We don't know if we can trust them."

The group nodded and did so. When he came round the front of the truck, The Governor got a long good look at them. There were about five of them, and they looked like the stereotypical bikers you would see out of a movie, scruffy, unshaven, and looking like they had a bone to pick with the whole world. The leader, a tall, Caucasian, red-head came forward.

"Here's what's going to happen," he said boldly. "You're going to lay your weapons on the ground, then stay very still while we take everything you got at the back of that truck. Resist and you will be shot."

The Governor held back a scoff. They were intimidating, sure, but didn't look to bright. The only advantage they had was their automatic weapons, but if his group was quick they could easily take them down.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, mister," he said, putting on his fake smile which fooled them every time. He then nodded to Martinez, who got the message.

"And why—" one of the bikers said, before a bullet pierced his brain.

Immediately, the two groups started firing at one another. Fortunately for The Governor and his group, their rivals were terrible shots, and they bullets just barely whizzed pass them. The bikers were not as likely, and all but one of them dropped like flies. The Governor approached the man, who by now had lost all confidence.

"Pl=Please, don't kill me," he begged, almost to the point of tears. "We're desperate. I was only following orders. I'll do anything, please."

"Who do you work for?" Phillip asked, being sure to be right up in the man's face.

"Negan," The biker stammered. "He is our savior, the one who will bring back civilization. We've just set up base here, and are looking for communities to trade with. Half your supplies for protection. What do you say?"

The Governor responded by pulling a gun to his face.

"Sorry," he said, "No deal."

BANG!

The man fell to the ground, blood oozing out of his wound. No one said a word. They just climbed into the back of the truck and drove away.

"Oh my god, what happened?" One savior said as the search party came to the carnage.

When Dwayne and his scouting party hadn't come back in time for dinner, Negan led a search party for them. When they found them, they wish they hadn't. One, not having been shot in the head, had reanimated and started feeding on the other corpses. Everyone just about gagged at the sight. Negan stepped forward and quickly dispatched of it with Lucille, his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Then he turned to his men.

"Whoever did this will not get away with it, I assure you." He told the gathered Saviors. "We will find them, and we will make them understand just who the hell they are fucking dealing with."

The Saviors cheered and gathered the bodies for a funeral back at base. As they did that, Negan stared out into space. They had barely been there a day and had already come across another group. Whoever they were, they weren't pushovers like Gregory and the hilltop. No matter what though, he would make them pay. Be it with their supplies or their lives, they will pay.

A/n: And that is it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry the battle was short, but I figured that there weren't participants, nor enough terrain, for a full out shoot out. But don't worry, I will try to incorporate longer and more in depth battles in the future. As you can tell, there will be some novel series characters in here, but since I'm not as familiar with that series they won't be as many. Coming next: Negan and The Governor meet face to face! Who will be victorious!

Also, please check out my other story Power Rangers Z Kai. Nobody seems to have bothered with it. I will try to update that as well. Thank you, and please be kind with your reviews.


	3. When Worlds Collide

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back! Here with a new chapter! This time, our two main characters meet for the first time! I hope you guys will like it! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Is this even really necessary? If I owned the thing, why would I be writing fan fiction about it? Regardless I do not own The Walking Dead

Chapter 3: When Worlds Collide

It had been a few days since the Saviors had found the bodies of their comrades, and all of them wanted blood. As annoying as Dwayne and his friends were, they were one of them, and if you messed with one of them, they would tear you apart. The time had been spent searching for whoever had done it, but to no avail. As far as they could tell, whoever had done it was long gone. That didn't stop them though. They wouldn't stop until whoever attacked was rotting on the ground.

Negan sat in the manager's office of one of the stores of the shopping center that served as their base. So far they had managed to find plenty of supplies, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was finding those fuckers who killed his men and pump them full of lead. To be honest, he didn't care much for the ones that they lost, but the fact that someone had managed to lessen their numbers was something he would not let go.

"Hey Negan?" A voice called, shaking him out of his thoughts

Negan's head shot up to see a random savior whose name he could not remember standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded.

The savior faultered, but regained his composure quickly.

"We've captured a group of people who were trying to rob us," he said, fear evident in his voice no matter how much he tried to conceal it, "They've already admitted to killing our friends."

This got Negan's attention at once. Finally he could look the people attacked them right in the eye.

"Keep them restrained," He said, grabbing his trusty baseball bat Lucille and made his way out onto the floor. "I want a word with them."

The Governor sat on the cold floor, trying to find any way out of this situation. They had finally managed to find the shopping center that Bruce had talked about, but it turned out that the same biker gang that tried to rob them occupied it. Before they could even step a foot in the place, he, Caesar, Bruce, Lily, and Josh had been taken prisoner. The sheer size of the group was what overtook them. Now he was left held at gunpoint waiting for the leader to show up. As if fate had read his mind, the door leading to the manager's office opened.

The Governor stared at the figure that appeared. He was tall, dressed in a biker coat, and had an air of confidence that made him gag. In his hand was a bat wrapped in barbed wire, which he looked ready to use at any moment.

"Well, well, well," the man said in a calm, almost nonchalant tone. "I've been waiting a long time for this. So you are the people who killed my men, huh? Well, the thing about that, you see, is that now you've got to deal with us. I bet you think you can just waltz in and do what you want. Well, I got news for you: that's not how this world works now. Not the world I'm going to create."

The Governor just stared at the man blankly, not allowing him to see any emotion. Emotion was weak, and Philip Blake was not weak.

"My name is Negan, and I'm going to be the one to rebuild this world," Negan went on, waving Lucille around. "But to do that, I can't allow people to just do what the fuck they please. You do something like you did, and there will be consequences."

"We don't belong to you," Bruce said, courage suddenly welling up inside of him.

Negan just laughed. "Oh, trust me pretty boy, you do. You just don't know it yet."

He went on, walking back and forth, eyeing each of his captives.

"Here's what's going to happen. See this bat in my hands? Her name is Lucille. And I'm going to use her to bash one of your fucking skulls in. Question is, who's it going to be?"

He stopped in front of Lily. "Definitely not the girl. I don't want to look like a sexist jerk. Maybe if you get out of line, but for now you're safe."

He glanced over Joshua, Bruce, and Caesar. "Now these guys I might. They all look pretty tough, so killing one of them might do the trick. Tough choice."

He then stood right in front of The Governor, and the two looked each other sharply in the eye, as if having a staring contest.

"You're obviously the leader here, no doubt about that. I'm getting a strong vibe. But I can't kill you, not yet at least. They look up to you, obey you. I'll have to break you before I do anything else to ya. But don't worry. You'll get your due."

He strode to the center, making sure Lucille was still in his captive's line of sight at all times. "Well gee, I just can't decide!"

Then, a smile spread across his face. "I got an idea. This will take me back."

He pointed Lucille at his prisoners, moving her back and forth as he chanted: "eenie meenie minie moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollers let it go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and You. Are. It."

The bat landed on Bruce. Negan grinned like a mad man. "Sorry pal, but it looks like today is not your lucky day."

He grabbed Bruce by his shoulder and dragged him to the middle of the room. Noticing that The Governor was tensing, a savior raised his gun. "Don't fucking move, asshole."

Before anyone could react, Negan swung his bat and hit Bruce right across the face. The blow was so hard that his skull was already cracking, blood pouring down.

"F-F-Fuck you." Bruce said, struggling to spit out the words.

"You got guts, I'll give you that," Negan said, still wearing the creepy smile. "Sadly, that won't save you." And with that, he continuously struck Bruce with Lucille until his head was nearly unrecognizable.

For a minute, nobody said anything. The Woodbury survivors were too shocked to fight back, as well as not wanting to get their heads blown off. Negan broke the silence.

"I wish our first meeting could have gone better, but I'm afraid this is how it has to be. Now listen up. I'm going to let you guys go, but keep in mind that you belong to me now. From now on, we get half of your supplies. You're going to come here twice a week for deliveries. And don't think of fighting back, or this will be you. Have a fuckin' good night."

And with that, he went back into his office, as a group of saviors led The Governor and his group through a back door.

A/N: Well, how was it? Yes, this was basically an adaptation of Glenn's death in the comics. I will try not to use to much material from the comics, but this scene was iconic as it introduced Negan to Rick and the audience, displaying how terrifying he is. I needed something like that to introduce Negan to The Governor. I hope you liked it.

Also, this is just a quick reminder, but I have started a poll for this story. Basically, it's to determine who will win in the story: Negan or The Governor. I will post both endings, but the winner of the poll will have the canon ending for any sequels I may want to write. Please do vote. It's been up for over a week and no one has touched it. Thank you!


	4. Preparing for War

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (to put it mildly) but I've had a bit of writer's block. But here's another chapter before the New Year! Hope you guys had a good Christmas, and hope you like the new chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Preparing for War

Negan watched as the truck with the other group faded into the distance. They hadn't made any attempt to resist them. Negan hoped that these people would be valuable assets to his goal of a new world.

"Negan?" Dwight called, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What the fuck do you want?" Negan snapped.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let those people go?" Dwight asked, clearly believing that Negan was out of his mind. He isn't wrong. "Dwayne and his group were armed heavily, and these guys managed to mow them down like they were nothing. And how do we know that we can trust them to actually pay tribute to us? For all we know they have a bigger group and will come after us. We don't know anything about them."

"You're right, we don't," Negan admitted having listened to Dwight's rant very patiently. "In fact, I'll bet you that this won't be the last problem we'll have with them. These people aren't like Gregory. They won't kneel to us just as easily as Hilltop. But they also aren't dumb. They won't come after us without backup, without supplies. That'll take time to get, and the more time they take, the more time we have to prepare for the next meeting we have. So the next time they come, whether they have five or five hundred, they will lose, and we'll take their shit. So I suggest you learn not to question my authority. Now if you excuse, I've got to go fuck a wife."

With that, Negan left, leaving Dwight to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, over in Woodbury, The Governor had gathered the town for a meeting. Since it was late, the people were understandably upset by the rude awakening, but eventually settled down so The Governor could say what he needed.

"Good evening, folks," he began, turning on the charm, "I'm sorry to disturb you all this late, but I have something important that I need to tell everyone. A few days ago Me, Martinez, Bruce, Lily, and Josh went on a supply run out near Atlanta. While there we ran into a hostile group who tried to steal what we had. Sadly we were forced to shoot them in order to protect ourselves. Tonight we ran into more of their group. We tried reasoning with them, plead with them. Sadly, they were nothing but monsters, and…" He trailed off and stood aside, revealing Bruce's mutilated corpse.

Everyone gasped in shock, Parents shielding the eyes of their children.

"I know it's horrible, and I'm sorry I had to do that. However, I needed a visual to show you what kind of people we're dealing with. They are nothing but inhumane people who think they can do whatever they want! Are we going to let them get away with this? Are we going to let Bruce die in vain?!"

"Fuck no!" the town responded.

"I'm glad to hear that," The Governor said, as a smile that would disturb even Freddy Kruger crept onto his face, "Now, they're attempting to force us into a trade. They want us to give them half of our supplies, with the first trade next week. I say we instead surprise them with an attack on their base."

"Yeah!" The town roared, clearly wanting blood.

"Good, now we need to spend the next week stockpiling on guns and ammo," The Governor continued, "If anybody knows of any place where we can find that, let me or Martinez know."

And with that, the group dispersed, ready to tear this new group apart.

The week flew by fast, and everybody pitched in with gathering supplies. A nearby National Guard Station had proven to be very helpful in gathering guns and ammunition, as well as a few vehicles. Their best find, however, was a tank that had been in the back of the base. It might not be fast, but it had a huge gun attached to it that they figured would be very helpful.

The convoy was just outside of Woodbury's gates, ready to move out at The Governor's command. The Governor sat in the tank, ready to lead his army into battle. While a few guards stayed behind to look after the elderly and children, a majority of the town was going into battle.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he began, looking at his army, "This is not going to be easy. Not all of us will make it back alive. But if we're going to keep this town safe, we need to take this group out, and we need to do it as soon as possible. But if anyone wants to back out, I will not stop you. But once we leave, there is no going back, so speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody moved an inch.

"Then let's go and show them whose boss."

And with that, the convoy pulled out.

"Negan, you'd better see this," a guard said, handing his binoculars to Negan.

"What the helldo-" Negan began before seeing what it was. What he saw almost made him wet himself. The Governor's convoy was making its advance on their hideout, with a huge tank in the back.

"Holy shit."

The convoy stopped, and the soldiers exited their vehicles. The lid of the tank popped open, and The Governor popped out.

"Kill them all!"

A/N: And, cliffhanger! Don't worry, the battle will take place in the next chapter. Depending on how long I make it goes, I might make it two parts. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it. Please vote on the poll for who will win in the final confrontation between the two on my author's page. I won't finish the story until I have a good number of votes. And please review as well. Thank you, Happy New Year, and I will see you in 2016!


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys, I've got something to tell you. I was originally planning to update Negan vs The Governor, but after starting new projects and looking back on this one I realize that I am not able to commit to finishing it. Besides that, it really isn't that good. The plot isn't very well set up (for one thing, Gregory would never stand up to Negan, and even if he did Negan wouldn't move all the way to Georgia). Secondly, the pacing isn't right. What made both the Woodbury and All Out War Arcs was the pacing. Both arcs had drama and action packed issues intermingled between ones that are less fast paced. With my story, everything just kept happening at once. If I had the energy I could fix these issues, but I honestly have just lost interest in it. I'm sorry to those who wanted me to continue. If anyone wants to take over it, be my guest. Just leave a review and you can have it.

However, I still want to do something with the idea of The Governor and Negan duking it out, so I plan to write a new story, one I hope to update more frequently. It will take place in the TV Series in a timeline where The Governor didn't attack the prison with his new group, but instead went on the move and eventually hit Washington DC. They will eventually have to collaborate with Rick and Alexandria to take on Negan. I will be posting the first chapter with some background information later today. Once again, I apologize for not updating this story like I promised, but I just cannot bring myself to continue it. Maybe one day I will try again, but for now this story is done.


End file.
